


Craft Service

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, set during the filming of far from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate say to you appear on your body, meeting your soulmate is relatively rare.You almost never thought it would happen, but... well, that was before you took the gig for a role in Spider-Man: Far From Home and met a Mr. Gyllenhaal.--aka Jake Gyllenhaal is your soulmate, you're both actors on far from home and the reader is left gender neutral.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Reader, Jake Gyllenhaal/You
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Craft Service

**Author's Note:**

> I made up a character for you to play in Far From Home, they are not based off anyone other than partially Agent Coulson- as mentioned in the story. Please don't get mad at me, Marvel fans, but they are not canon.
> 
> Prince of Persia fans, I need you to know I'm not sorry because that movie was awful. It deserves my one line of shade thrown toward it.

You knew who Jake Gyllenhaal was. You didn't live under a rock, thank you very much. It wasn't like you didn't know him when you saw him. It also helped with the context that you met him. 

You had met on the set of Spider-Man: Far From Home.

You were playing Agent Rivers, a recurring background character that was used for mostly comic relief. People seemed to miss Coulson's fanboying over Captain America, so they wrote in a new character that was similar. Based off some far off character from some forgotten series, you were told.

Your characters never speak, so there was no need to talk to Gyllenhaal, and yet… when you saw him waiting for his food at the craft trailer… well, you really couldn't help talking to him right? 

He was still in his Mysterio outfit, the one with less of the bubbles and armor and more of the tight fit spandex that his character wore under it.

You saw the way he was looking over the menu and decided you knew exactly what you were going to say. 

You took a deep breath and walked up to the trailer, catching a sideways glance as you did so. "They have really good mac and cheese." You told him, gesturing to the menu in front of you two. 

You don't think you've ever seen someone turn faster than he did, his neck twisting so fast you're sure it gave him whiplash. 

He was looking at you now like you had grown a second head, like you were the one acting odd in the situation. 

You couldn't help but nervously crack a joke, your unease tensing your body as he continued to stare at you now, mouth slightly agape. "What, do you not like mac and cheese?" You snarked, offering a shy smile at your attempt at a joke before moving onto a more genuine response. "Their burgers aren't bad either if-"

"Oh my God." He said, all of a sudden and you gasped, feeling the words slide across your stomach and make their home at the bottom of your abdomen. 

Your eyes widened, taking in what this all meant. He was your soulmate. Jake Gyllenhaal was your soulmate. 

...Shit, does this mean you have to watch Prince of Persia now?

Jake shook his head, seemingly in an attempt to clear it and you could see he was becoming visibly flustered with his reddening cheeks. "I'm so sorry for interrupting," He said, his hand shooting out and waving in the air. "I uh, I kind of panicked there, if I'm being honest." A hand extended between you two. "Jake." He said, as if you wouldn't know that when he was one of the biggest stars in the movie.

You responded as well with your name, shaking his hand in the process, and then looked back at the menu, your mind racing a mile a minute as you thought about what to say next. You'd just wanted to make idle conversation, you hadn't expected… this. 

Jake also seemed a bit… well, star struck by you if that even were the right word for being in awe that you've finally met your soulmate and they're standing beside you. He joined you in looking over the menu, and pursed his lips in consideration before letting his eyes fall back onto you. "What do you say about getting out of here and going to an actual restaurant? We have a couple of hours to kill." He says, shrugging at his own spur of the moment consideration. 

A smile crossed your face. "That sounds wonderful." You responded, taking a moment to look at both of your sets of attire- you still in your suit and him still in his… spandex? "We might need to change. I think Marvel would assassinate us if we walked out in this." You said, letting out a small chuckle at the idea of Marvel responding to yet another leak for Far From Home. 

Jake let out a chuckle in response and nodded. "Probably a good call." He said, also taking stock of the clothes. He tilted his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. "I'll meet you back here in…" He began, and paused on the syllable as if he were trying to think of an appropriate amount of time for both of you to get completely out of not only your costumes but the makeup as well. "30 minutes?" He questioned.

You nodded, your mind already focused on your trailer and what you were going to wear for your, impromptu date. "That sounds great."

Jake nodded, and began to walk, seemingly to his trailer in order to get changed, leaving you still standing there, frozen in place as your mind rushed to figure out what the hell just happened. 

When you woke up this morning, this was the last thing you had ever expected to happen. Jake Gyllenhaal is your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts since I first saw the movie, so I decided to fix a few things and post it. I hope you guys liked it, it was fun to work on. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, they really make my day 💖


End file.
